Christine: Resurrection
by tornadojockeykb
Summary: Let me get one thing straight. This is no fan fiction, this is what happened to me, and my friend. I call this "Christine: Resurrection" Fitting, enough? Anyway, I just want to say, that this is about Christine, the '58 Plymouth Fury, from the movie. For fucks sake, it killed my best friend, Dave.
1. Chapter 1

Let me get one thing straight. This is no fan fiction, this is what happened to me, and my friend. I call this "Christine: Resurrection" Fitting, enough? Anyway, I just want to say, that this is about Christine, the '58 Plymouth Fury, from the movie. For fucks sake, it killed my best friend, Dave.

One: How We Found Christine.

I was driving past an old building, y'know, a junk yard. There were cars, here and there. None of them were as bad as the one Dave saw right away. It had been compressed to a goddamn cube! "Kyle! Pull over, now!" He yelled at me, so, of course, I pulled to the side. To this day, I still wish I hadn't. He asked me if I still had the trailer, and asked if he could put the cube of a car in it. "Dave, why do you want that old rust-bucket?" I asked him, but I was quickly shut up when he gently, yes, GENTLY, put the car in the trailer. We drove off, to Darnell's Do It Yourself Garage. There was a worn out automatic door, that read 'Honk For Entry'. So, of course, I honked. It was the strangest thing, the garage opened but there was nobody inside to open it.  
I pulled in, only to see Dave already lugging it to the corner. He told me to leave, and well, I did. I didn't know what else to do, so, I just drove. I called him the next morning, and he said something that scared the shit out of me. "Kyle..you're not going to believe this..the car..IT'S BACK TO NORMAL!" I coughed on my own air when I heard those words. I figured he'd just payed someone extra, so, I let it go. "What do you mean, 'It's back to normal' Dave?" I asked, nervously. "What I mean is, it's fit to go on the road. I call her Christine." He said, on the other line, happily. "Dave, are you sure you want to do this-" I asked, he'd hung up. He never hung up on me before, so, this scared me. I drove to the garage, only to find that Dave and his car weren't there. I smiled a bit. "Take it for a test drive did you, Dave? Good on you." I said before turning around. Dave was just pulling out of the garage. That was impossible. He didn't notice my car, however. He just kept driving. I noticed something, I'm sure I was hallucinating. His hands weren't on the wheel, and the car was fucking steering.  
I called Dave about 3 hours later, just to make sure he was alright. He answered the phone, and here's what he said. "She's amazing, Kyle. Thank you." He said. I didn't sell him the fuckin' thing, hell, nobody did. What was going on? Then, I woke up. It was only 3:24 in the morning, but it didn't feel like a dream. I called Dave, and asked if he'd gotten a car, and if he'd named it Christine. He asked me what the hell I was talking about, that he hadn't even fixed it yet. The worst of all, he called me a shitter. I slammed the phone back onto my bedside table. Dave was my friend...right? I remembered something..my brother.. Arnie. His real name was Arnold Cunningham. He'd had a car named Christine, he'd died in it. He apparently loved that thing. He even went as far to say "It loves me. No, She loves me." I called Dave again, he picked up. He wasn't to keen on hearing my voice, so he quickly hung up. I went back to sleep.  
I quickly fell asleep, faster than last time. I don't know if I was dreaming, or not. But I swear, I was driving her. Something was wrong. I was driving right behind Dave. It was almost like I was chasing him, only, I was in the car, and he was running. I couldn't wake up. When I pressed on the brake, I heard something. No, I heard and saw something. Eyes. Green, eyes. It was like it was staring at me. I slammed on the brake, and it screeched. That's when I noticed, Dave was dead. The last thing that happened in that dream-no, Nightmare. I was slamming my head on the steering wheel. I woke up, I was laying on the floor. I cried, no, I fucking sobbed. I was scared, of a car, why the hell was I scared of a god damn car?! It was just a car...Kyle. "Kyle? Kyle wake up! Oh my god! YOU'RE BLEEDING! CALL 911!" I opened my eyes, sure enough, I was bleeding. Wait. Where was I? Am I still dreaming? Why do I feel so sick?  
Then, I jolted awake. This time I really was awake. I called Dave, asked if everything was alright. "What are you talking about, Kyle? You never called me, last night. If you did, I wouldn't know. She hid my phone." He said. "Who, Dave?" I asked. "My mother, of course!" He explained. I sighed in relief, everything was fine. It was all just a dream, at least, I hoped so, anyway. "Can I come over, Dave? I want you to drive me around in your new car." I said, why was I asking? "Uh, sure?" He said. I drove over to his house, and he was waiting. There she was, it was there. "You really fixed it-" I was interrupted. "It's She, Kyle. She. I fixed her up." I smiled, and nodded. I didn't want to anger him. I couldn't help but feel I was losing him, I was losing my own god damn friend. Ever since he bought that car. "You're obsessed, Dave. It's just a car." I blurted. His face was red with anger, and Christine stalled. "Get out." He told me, I was shocked. "YOU'RE GOING TO CHOOSE A FUCKING RUST-BUCKET OVER YOUR OWN FRIEND?" I was heart-broken. Then, next thing I knew, I slammed the door. No, I kicked it shut. The force of the kick had left a dent in Christine. "You fucking shitter, Kyle. You do not realize what you've done, do you? Goodbye, Kyle." With that, he drove off. I keeled over, hugging the hot pavement. I'd just lost my best friend, to a car. I wasn't going to tell anyone. I couldn't. I screamed at the top of my lungs, as loud as I could.  
Dave just kept driving, as if he didn't care. I tried calling him, he didn't answer. I drove to his house the next day, and his father answered the door. "Hey, John, was it?" I asked. My face still pale. "Kyle? Gods sake, what did Dave do this time?" John asked. "Do you mind if I come in?" I asked. I was shaking, and I didn't even know it. I told him about the fight, and John went silent. "There's something you need to know, Kyle. You can't tell David, you can't." I nodded. "The owner of the car, the person who owned it before Dave, died in it. It's claimed the damn thing was trying to kill his girlfriend, Leigh. He flew threw the windshield, impaled by the broken glass. Only, instead of saying goodbye to his girlfriend, he caressed Christine, just before he died. When he finally did die, the car turned off. That should have been impossible, Arnold was dead. Kyle, I don't expect you to believe me, I was there. It had turned itself back on, and ran over Leigh." John broke down. So did I, I knew Leigh. "S-So, that's how she went." John told me something else, that he believed she was remote controlled. "Maybe." I told him in reply. I left the house, and got back in my car. I drove back to Darnell's Do It Yourself Garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Christine: Resurrection, Chapter Two: The Fight.

I was scared for Dave, but I was more scared for myself. I did the most sane thing I thought of, I forgot about it. So, when I saw Dave pull up behind me, I sped off. "KYLE-" he yelled as I drove off. I flipped him the bird, and sped. I was going to the bar, and that was that. When I arrived, I drank, alot. My phone rang, it was Dave. I didn't answer the phone, but he called again. Still, I didn't answer it. That's when I heard the roar of Dave's car's engine. I looked behind me, and there he was, inside Christine. He had followed me. I came out. "What the hell, David?" I waited for a response. Dave just drove off, as if to warn me. "Shitter." He'd called me. That still struck me to the bone. I called John, and to my luck, he answered. "Kyle? What's wrong?" He asked. "There's something I need to tell you, meet me at the bar, I think Dave's trying to kill me." I told him.  
Again, to my luck, John had shown up. "Well? Where is he?" He asked. "He left, but, I still need to explain something to you." He sat down next to me, on the wooden bench that was by my side. "I was at Darnell's, last night. I saw him speed up behind me, and I drove off. Next, I went here. He wouldn't have been able to follow me, as, well, my car was newer. He was calling me, and when I turned around, he was in that fuckin' car, waiting. I asked him what the hell was wrong with him, and he drove off." John was confused. "Kyle, I, I don't know how to say this. Dave was with me all day and all night, yesterday." I fainted right then and there. When I woke up, I was at Dave's place. I didn't know how I got there, but I assumed John had driven me. Dave was staring at me, it made me nervous. "Dave, if that was your idea of a FUCKING JOKE LAST NIGHT, IT WASN'T FUNNY." Dave gasped, then he glared at me. "What prank? I was here, all Day, I fucking swear." He left the room. God, I must have been losing my mind, at this point. Or maybe, that's what Dave wanted. Maybe he wanted me to feel ashamed, to feel insane. If it was, then he was doing a hell of a job. I got up, and walked out to his car. I did something I never thought I'd have to be sorry for. Everything was a blur, but when I finally snapped out of it, Dave was next to me, pleading with tears in his eyes. I then looked at what I'd done. I dropped what was in my hand, and stared. I'd completely destroyed, Christine. At least, I thought I had. It was the weirdest thing,I didn't feel sorry for Dave. Not one little fucking bit. So, I left. Dave called me the next day, and told me she was completely fixed. "That's fucking impossible, Dave. I totalled it." So, of course, I came over. "JESUS!" Dave was smirking at me. "Good Job, Kyle. You've ruined nothing. Except maybe our friendship. Now get the hell out of my sight. You wretched bitch." He said, to me. His only friend. The look in his eyes when he said that to me, though. It wasn't anything I'd ever seen in him before. It almost made me fear Dave. He called me the next day, and asked if I'd taken his car. I told him I hadn't, which was true. Then he asked if I'd seen it. I told him I didn't give a flying fuck about his shitty car. I heard something, outside. Music. I looked outside, Christine. She was there. I walked outside, and yelled at it. "Alright, joke's over, Dave! Come out, now!" That's when it happened. Christine's head lights came on, and she sped towards me. That's also when I saw. There was nobody, nobody was driving Christine. I screamed, then ran. I zig-zagged, I looked behind me, and she was there. "STOP!" I yelled at it, again. It didn't, it only kept roaring on towards me. The engine catching and stopping. I was cornered, I looked behind me, only to see Christine charging at me, still. If I could time it right, I could jump onto her, and get past her. I counted the seconds, then, I jumped. Everything went dark, I'd been knocked cold. It must have been pure luck that it didn't decide to kill me right then and there, because I wouldn't have been able to run. When I woke up, I was in the hospital. 


	3. Chapter 3

Christine: Resurrection, Chapter Three: Is It All A Dream?

When I woke up, finally. I was in the hospital, but hey, I was alive, wasn't I? There was only one person I wasn't happy to see, Dave. I told him about Christine, and he laughed. "Good one, Kyle." He told me, before he left. He slammed the hospital door closed, and left. Without a care in the world, it had seemed. I didn't like it, but I was tired. I wanted to force myself to stay awake, though. I didn't want to have another dream, if it was a dream. I started thinking, that maybe, just maybe, I'd gone a tad bit insane. When I was finally released from the hospital, Dave offered to give me a ride home. I declined, but he blocked the way out. "It's Christine or nothing, Kyle." He glared me in the eye. I finally gave in, seeing as I had no other choice. I still hated her. I hated Christine. Not because of the dreams, but because of the fact, even though I won't tell anyone, that she tried to kill me. Who would trust something, that had tried to kill them the day before?  
You know you wouldn't. I told Dave to pull over, and when he didn't, I jumped out of the car. He stopped, only, he seemed to be yelling at Christine. Telling her to stop, to leave him alone. She was coming right for me, but something I didn't expect, was for Dave to stand in the way. She revved, but eventually shut off. Dave looked down at me, and grinned. "She's somethin', isn't she?" He was to happy about this. "You aren't the least bit nervous, David? Your fucking car tried to kill me, god damnit! That must account for something!" He only laughed. "It doesn't. If it were any other car, you'd assume the brake failed. You need to stop, Kyle." Then he knocked me out cold.

When I finally came to, I was in Darnell's Garage, again. Oh I swear, yes, I swear I could hear music. Not just ordinary music, though. It was like it was from a car's radio. I turned around and was instantly blinded. I couldn't see, therefore, I didn't know who or what was there. I got up, quickly, and was greeted with the loud laughter of a very drunk David. "Heyy, he's up!" He hollered from within the car. I grabbed the mallet that was next to me, and threatened to smash the car door. "Nu-Uh, put it down, now." He glared at me. "Because, well, if you don't, you won't like what happens next, shitter." That was it, I swung the mallet, and the smashed the window.

David got out of Christine, and simply began to walk away, before rushing at me, and pinning me to the wall. "You little shit, do you realize what you've done, Kyle?!" I merely grinned, then nodded. "I pissed off your rust-bucket, didn't I? Such a shame, if only you hadn't KNOCKED ME THE FUCK OUT." I screamed at him. I was done being nice to this asshole, so, after finally catching my breath, I threw him onto Christine and ran. It was weird, though. Christine had backed away when I threw Dave onto her. Then, just like that, the car shut off. It was then I realized what I'd done. I'd hurt him, no, I almost killed him. I almost killed David. I walked up to him, when he just got up, and ran. It was as if he knew something that I did not. I looked over to where his car had been, to see nothing. It was gone, and so was Dave. Then I heard it. The roar. Then I heard and smelt burning rubber, and heard something rushing towards me. I turned around before I was brutally rammed by the car, broken arm, at the least. If I was lucky. But of course, luck wasn't on my side. She was sitting there, idle. As if it wanted me to get up and run, or, if it was just playing with me. I started to get up, when it slowly started to roll towards me. I flipped it off, and it stopped. It went idle, again. Just in time for me to get up fully, and begin to run. However, I heard something weird. It sounded like..crying. Car's can't cry, can they? I turned around, and found Christine wasn't charging at me, she was in fact going the opposite way. Curious, I ran up behind her, she slowed down. That's when I heard her, it wasn't out loud. It was more..like a whisper. 'Can you hear me?' I think that's what it asked. I merely nodded, and she stopped. 'I am sorry, Kyle. I did not wish to harm you.' My eyes went wide, and I keeled over. Much to my surprise, she moved over to catch me.

Why was she being so nice to me? I'd just smashed her window, and almost killed David. So, of course, I asked. "W-Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked, quietly. I wasn't expecting an answer. 'Because, you opened my eyes, Kyle. Arnie was not my fault, Kyle. Neither was Leigh, or Mooch. Or Buddy.' She explained, quietly. "What do you mean? You ran them over. Please, tell me. Or..is there something stopping you?" The door to the car opened. 'Get in. Let us go for a ride, big guy.' I felt somewhat sorry for Christine, and yet, I felt trust in her. I'd had a dream like this before, but in the dream the door had slammed on my spine, killing me. It didn't. Was this really happening? 'I am Christine.' She told me, quietly. "Yeah, so I've heard. Why are you being so quiet, nobody else is here. I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be rude. I am also sorry for breaking your window." Christine let the engine purr, as if she was saying 'It is okay, Kyle.' "Kyle? GET OUT OF CHRISTINE, YOU SICK BASTARD." I jolted at Dave's words. 'I will lock the doors, now. He will not harm you.' My eyes went wide. "Harm? Why would he want to harm me?" The engine roared, only this time it wasn't directed towards me.

"Christine?! Babe, it's me! It's DAVE!" He hollered. 'I hope you understand what must be done, Kyle. I suggest you let me do what must be done. Dave has to die.' I thought about it, she was right. "You're right." I regretted the words immediately, but I wanted to see what she could do. Dave's eyes were wide when Christine roared towards him. He ran, oh how he ran. Christine only went faster, the engine roaring louder. "CHRISTINE PLEASE!" He begged. Dave was out of breath, and Christine was slowing down. 'What should I do, Kyle? Kill him, or let him live? I will let you decide. Take your time.' I thought about it, oh how I thought. Dave noticed she was stopped, and that she was letting me decide. He screamed at me, begging me. "Kill him, Christine." She roared towards him, and he crawled. She met his speed rather quickly, letting him think he was getting away. 'Let us have some fun, first~' She purred. I didn't say a word, and she took that as a 'Okay.' Dave quickly knew what she was doing. "Why now, Christine? Why, now? TALK TO ME. I DESERVE ANSWERS." She roared towards him, not yet killing him, she merely paralyzed him. "Yo-You crazy bitch, and to think I ever loved you. Fuck you." Dave said. I gasped when he said that. 'And to think I ever loved you, David.' With that, she ran him down. The first thing to break was his leg, then his arm, then his other leg, and his other arm. Dave screamed with a force of agony and fear, he had tried to push Christine off of him when she ran him down, before his arms broke. "CHRISTINE, PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS, PLEASE! KYLE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU!" Her engine stalled. 'And you do, David? I think not. Good-Night, David. See you in hell.' Finally, she decided to crush his rib cage. Slowly, and one by one, his ribs snapped and pierced his lungs, filling them with blood. He looked into Christine's dual headlights, as if he were pleading with her. Blood was spewing out of his mouth, and he looked at Christine. "Christine...please...don't do this...I...love you...I...forgive me...Christine." He said, before finally dying. "He's..he's dead." I said, feeling like fainting, again.

'Of course he is dead, Kyle. You have me now.' I smiled, and her engine purred. "I love you, Christine." Her engine purred louder. 'I...I love you too..Kyle. There are some things you should know about me..' She spoke. "What is it, Christine?" I asked, smiling. It hadn't occurred to me, that she was mine, now. Or that I was hers, now. Body and soul. "Christine. Can you promise me something?" I asked, nervously. 'Of course, hun. Anything~" "If I promise never to hurt you again, will you promise never to hurt me?" She stalled. I took that as a bad sign. I began to panic, before she spoke again. 'Calm down, hun. I am just resting. I will not harm you. I promise.' I smiled. "Likewise." She started back up, and asked me the most bizarre thing. 'Kyle..can I take you somewhere? I am a good driver. I promise.' I simply smiled and laughed kindly. "Of course you can. Anywhere." She started back up, and played a song on the radio. It took me a bit before I realized where she was taking me. She wasn't taking me anywhere, we were cruising. Something she wanted to do all along. I noticed I was drifting off, and she stalled. 'Goodnight, Kyle.' She said softly, she knew I was already asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Christine: Resurrection, Chapter Four: Cruise.

When I finally woke up, I was pleased to notice that what had happened before I drifted off wasn't a dream. Christine let me know she was awake by simply turning on the radio. I chuckled softly. "Good morning, Christine." her engine purred. 'Good afternoon, Kyle.' I was shocked to see she wasn't wrong, then remembered David was dead. I tried to hold back the tears, but they came out anyway. Christine stalled, as if she understood why I was crying. 'I understand, I missed him too. You will get over it.' She spoke softly. She was right, I did get over it. Rather quickly, too, almost to quick. That's when she started back up and roared on the road. She was upset about something, and I didn't know what. "Christine, calm down. What's the matter?" I asked. 'It is not you, do not worry.' She replied, not really answering the question of what was wrong, but I shrugged it off. "Then what is it? You can tell me, you know that, right?" She slowed down. 'I can?' She asked. I nodded, hoping she'd see me. 'Then, I need you to trust me.' She locked the doors, and I didn't panic. Then she told me, everything. How she met Dave, why she was a cube. Etc.

"I'm sorry." Was all I could muster, and she purred. 'You do not need to be sorry, Kyle. Because, guess what? They are not dead. They are going to be, however. You are either with me, or against me, Kyle.' She said hastily. "I'm with you, Christine." With that, she sped off to Leigh's house. 'This is the place, I am going to need you to bring her out, then quickly enter the driver's side, okay?' I nodded. I walked up to the front door, and knocked on it. Much to my surprise, Leigh was the one who answered it. "Kyle?" I smiled. "Hey, Leigh. I need you to come with me." I lead her to Christine, and she screamed when she saw Christine. "Calm down, Leigh. It is not the same car. I promise." Leigh relaxed, and got in. I rushed to the drivers side. I looked over to Leigh, then spoke to Christine so quietly, only Christine would hear me. "What now?" 'Drive.' I did as I was told, only Christine forced herself to go much, much faster. Leigh begged me to slow down. 'Show her that you are not the one doing this.' I let go of the wheel, and the pedals. Leigh punched me. "You're a fucking liar, Kyle! We destroyed this bitch for a reason! YOU BROUGHT HER BACK YOU FUCKING DUMBASS!" I merely laughed at her, then slammed her back into her seat. "Touch me again, and you won't like what happens." Leigh spat at me, then she began to panic. I pulled out the knife I had in my pocket, the little silver switchblade. "I suggest you don't move, bitch." 'I got it from here, Kyle. Hold your breath.' I held my breath, and Leigh did the same. Only for some weird reason, Leigh wasn't holding her breath because she wanted to. Christine was choking her. I simply began to drive Christine, and pretended to talk to Leigh. "So yeah, how's life, when it's flashing by, Leigh?" I stifled. Christine stalled, because she was laughing, too. Leigh's lips became purple, she tried to grab me, I slashed at her arm. It was ages before she went still, and when she finally did, I sighed in relief.

"Good job, Christine." I said. 'We are not finished, we still have to get Dennis.' She roared off to Dennis's house. 'You know what to do, Kyle.' I knocked on Dennis's door, and to my surprise, again, he came out. "You poor, poor bitch, Kyle. You found her." I growled. "Either you come with me, right now, or I have Christine come get you~" He gulped and got in. Christine locked the doors, before I got into her. "Christine?" I asked. 'It would be better for your health if you remained outside.'

She purred. I grinned. I looked into Dennis's window, and saw he was not being choked. Instead, he was being crushed. Blood was spewing out of his eyes, his mouth, and the bone that was sticking out. Dennis died much, much faster. I was surprised, to say the least. But part of me was proud. Christine had me hide the bodies where she knew nobody would look. 'You did good, Kyle.' She told me, once the bodies were hidden. "Thanks, hun." I fell asleep, again, for some reason. I had a feeling Christine wanted me to rest, however. When I woke up, Christine was cruising down the stretch of road, already. "Where are we going, now?" I asked, calmly. 'Anywhere.' She replied. I chuckled, as I let go of the steering wheel. To my concern, she was going faster than she ever had, before. I looked behind us, and sure enough, nobody was behind us. 'What? Did you think we were being chased? Relax and enjoy the ride.' She said, and I did just that. I watched the tree's and the building's roar past us, as she went faster. I grinned, and grinned. She slowed down, slower, and slower. 'We are here.' She told me, and I looked out the window. "It's amazing, Christine." I told her, calmly. Even though for some reason I couldn't see anything. I rolled down the window, and sure enough, we were at the Grand Canyon. 'A place I have always wanted to be, forever.' She spoke softly. "I can see why. This isn't a place you see everyday."  
That's when Christine suddenly went into reverse, and sped down the road. I didn't ask any questions, until I heard the sirens.


	5. Chapter 5

Christine: Resurrection, Chapter Five: Christine Will Keep Us Safe.

'I understand those men are here to enforce the law, but we have done nothing wrong. Have we, Kyle?' She asked, calmly. "N-No, not at all, Christine. I think we should pull over." I asked her to pull over, and she did. The police walked up to the side of Christine, and asked how fast I was going. "I'm sorry, sir. The brake's failed, for some reason." I lied. The police officer told me to be more careful next time, and drove off. "Okay, we can go now, if you want." I said to Christine. 'That voice, I recognize that voice. The one the officer had. We must follow them, Kyle.' She told me, before roaring after the police cruiser. If it were any other car, I would have asked questions. But since this was Christine, I didn't. "Just don't get me killed." I joked, and she giggled kind of. 'I do not break my promises, Kyle.' She told me. That's when she rammed into the side of the cruiser, repeatedly. That was until she rammed it off of the canyon itself. "Woah." Was all I could say, I must say, I was impressed. However, now Christine had dents in her, and broken windows. Much to my surprise, she was fixing herself. 'You see, Kyle, I can not die.' She told me. 'And as long as you are riding in me, neither can you.' She told me. "That's amazing, Christine." I said, and it was the truth. I still find it amazing, how the car that had tried to kill me the day before, was now my best friend. I shrugged it off, and drove down the road. Only now, did I notice the interior design of Christine. Red leather seats, a red and white leather steering wheel. Chrome radio. 'Where are we going?' She asked me. "I don't know, yet. Where do you want to go?" I asked her. 'Anywhere is fine with me. As long as it is out of this town. I hope you understand, Kyle.' She was pleading with me? "Yes, yes. I understand, Christine." I told her, as if I'd already known she wanted to leave town.

She stalled, I don't know why, to this day. "Christine, are you alright?" I asked her. 'What is it, Kyle? Oh, it seems I have stalled.' She started back up again, and this time, she was in control. So, of course, I let go of the wheel. She slowly drove down the hill, and out of the town. It took me a minute to realize where she was taking me. California. 'Welcome to California, Kyle.' She said calmly. "I've never been here before." I told her, just before I dozed off. When I woke up, Christine had pulled into some kind of garage, where she was idling. I guess that's her way of resting, I thought. I didn't bother her while she rested, but I did get out. She noticed and asked if I was okay. "Huh? Yes, I'm okay. Just stretching." I told her kindly, and she idled again. I got back in her, and just when I was falling asleep again, she started driving. "Where are we going now, Christine?" I asked, quietly. I was not given a response, I was only replied with the purr of her engine. So, I took it as a good thing, and just watched. 'Did you say something, Kyle?' She asked me, and I replied with a nod. 'What did you say, Kyle?' She waited. "I asked where we were going." I chuckled. She chuckled along with me. 'We are still going to California, silly.' I laughed.

I just sat back, took a deep breath, and sighed. I watched as the day went by, and as Christine carefully parked in the parking lot of a motel. 'It is about time you slept in a real bed, Kyle. Go, I will wait here.' She told me, before opening the door. "Are you sure?" I asked, and she said yes. So, I thanked her, and walked into the motel. I wasn't expecting it, but it was nice in there. It was cold outside, so the heater was running, of which I felt the second I entered the building. I walked up to the registration counter, and paid for a room.

When I had finally purchased the room, I waved to Christine, and she flashed her dual lights. I smiled and headed up to the room, where I fell asleep rather quickly. The next day, I left the hotel and saw Christine was waiting for me, literally at the door. "Oh, good morning, Christine." I told her, shocked to see her at the door. 'Yes good morning, Kyle.' She replied to me. I was happy to see she was in a rather playful mood, that morning. So, of course, I got in, and drove. She, being in a playful mood, turned up the radio to full blast, before turning it all the way down. We both roared with laughter when she did.

I then looked out the window, failing to notice the old lady in front of us. In a hurry, Christine swerved to the side, nearly crashing into the building next to us. "What happened?" I asked her, scared out of my mind. 'You almost hit someone, Kyle.' She told me, coldly. I guess she could tell I wasn't fully awake, so, she drove the rest of the way. "I don't remember looking out the window, weird." I said, not to Christine in particular, but more to myself. I didn't say it again, seeing as I wasn't getting a response.

I looked out the window once more, when Christine told me something interesting. 'Kyle, there is one more person we have to take care of.' She said, nervously. "But I thou- Who, Christine?" She stalled, almost immediately. I didn't like the sound of that. 'Arnie, Kyle.' It was then, that I fainted for the first time whilst riding in Christine. I thought she said she already took care of him. When I woke up, there was someone in front of Christine. It was Arnold, also known as Arnie.

"He's alive." I said to myself. Christine revved her engine, as a warning to Arnold, and Arnold kept coming closer. "Hey, hey. Shh. It's me, Christine. It's Arnold. You remember me, don't you?" He kept coming closer, and she revved again. "I didn't mean those things I said to you, sweet thing. Just idle for me, Christine." He screamed when she roared towards him, and he ran for his fucking life. The next thing I knew, there was blood on the windshield. She had hit Arnold.


End file.
